The tale of your life
by monkeybeat
Summary: this story is based off of the game only with 2 major OC , see how 2 people can change the flow of orignial story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer

This story is fan fiction and is none profit. I do not own most of the characters besides OCs that I have added . all characters in the game of tales of symphonia belong to there respective creator

Draft

Reread and currect underlines

The people that resided in a hidden village were staring in shock and fear as they observed the damage of a worldwide earthquake that happened moments ago had done to there home. Many were hurt some weren't accounted for yet, many of the men of the village were digging at the rubble of wood to find any survivors.

"wait I hear some one under here some one help me lift –"a man said as he along with two other elves came to dig in the pile of rubble that was once a house only to witness a young man rise up from the debris, holding it on his back allowing the children he was protecting to run out to the helpers, Letting the rubble slide of his back as he stole up flinching slightly as a throbbing pain was shooting like electricity form his upper arm.

"Kraylos you're a life saver." One of the elves said as he held the child that was his.

"how about the others, ill help you look for more survivors." Kraylos said as he limped out of the rubble.

"no your to injured you'll hurt yourself if you help in that conduction, come with me my husband is over here healing the injured." A woman said that was standing beside the man with the child. An elf lifted his form under his propping him as he walked as they followed the woman to her husband that was just finishing healing a young child's wounds. He was an elf unlike his wife that was a human , having short blonde hair with green eyes his long ears pointing upward dressed in a sages robe. He looked at Kraylos with a smile.

" I see you made it. Not in one piece as I hoped though." The elf said as Kraylos was carefully sat down in front of him. The man named Kraylos smirked as the elf began to cast a healing spell

" if I can survive babysitting your kids I can survive anything." He said heartedly casing both to give a small laugh. As the elf healed him he took the time to observed the damage, his blue right eye and red auras scanned the area around him.

" the village looks like crap." He said seeing the mess as the elf expected his arm

" this earth quake was the strongest one in the series I imaged it effected a large area." The elf said as

"you would think with all of these earthquakes that something is happening to the world." Kraylos said the elf sighted looking at him

" I don't know but what ever it is I have a bad felling." The elf said a he poke Kraylos's arm casing him to yelp " hmm you seem to have a fractured arm" the elf said getting out alcoholic and bandages

" so heal it." Kraylos said

" I can only heal flesh wounds or if people are close to death. Your arm will have to heal on its own" The elf said as he began to wrap it

Kraylos sighed but said nothing , Kraylos was a young man turning 22 in the winter he had long thin dark auburn hair that came to his jaw that spiked out some on his head his once in piece black shirt with pants were ripped in many places , dotted with blood were his wounds used to be. After the elf finished wrapping his arm and making a lift to go around his shoulder so his injury wouldn't worsen in movement. " I've gotten word that there is a meeting tonight at the elders he wants everyone of the defense to be there." The elf said as he motioned another person to sit down as he was finished.

"How are the twins?" Kraylos asked the elf.

"Kira and Kisa are helping out their mother with finding survivors with the rest of the village." The elf said as he was healing the woman in front of him.

"By the way I gotten word form Love that there is a meeting of the village defense tonight at the elders tent." The Elf informed

" Really Eve invited me?" Kraylos said suddenly in excitement on his face.

The elf chuckled. "Well you are a warrior of the village so yes she did."

And so night fell on the village and the meeting between the village defense and the elder and his council was commenced,

" for the past weeks we have observed worldwide earthquakes ranging to big like the one today and small, but it seems that today's event is the signal of a imbalance in the mana flow of the summoned sprits."

"how did this happen?" a woman with purple hair asked , she ware a white kimono with blue squares on the himes with a sword at her wiset

" I do not know but if this unbalance isn't stopped this world will not last in the state it is in." the elder explained

"is there a way to stop it?" Kraylos said stepping beside the woman shooting an annoyed glare form her.

" I do not know .." the elder said growing silent

"Then let us take care of this problem. I will round up the most skilled fighters and find the problem and destroy it. "The woman beside Kraylos said confident

"Don't worry pops we'll make sure the world doesn't end." Kraylos said with a confident smirk getting the same annoyed glare form the woman.

"What makes you think your going, the injured need to stay at home; we don't have time for you to slow us down." The woman said not liking the though of Kraylos tagging along

"What makes you think I was going to travel with you, and besides its only a fracture my other arm is still working" Kraylos explain with a cocky smirk

"Let others with actual skill do this, weak humans should stay home." The woman said walking out with a group of the villages soldiers. The elf form before that healed him put a hand on Kraylos's shoulder.

"Kraylos, Love means well, if you strain your fracture it can get worse, maybe you should wait till your injury is healed more before go out on an adventure." The elf advise.

Kraylos looked at the elf with a determined manner. "We have no time for that, I'm leaving no matter what, I can't stand by as the world crumbles beneath us."

The elf sighed he knew there was no way to talk him out of this; he knew that look all to well. The elder noticed this to and chuckled." the determination in your eyes reminds me of my son, here I would like for you to have this, it will help you on your journey." The older elf said removing a wrap of cloth; Kraylos picked it up removing the cloth to revile a green bladed sword with a red jewel engraved in the handle

"Oh wow thanks pops." Kraylos said looking over the blade he felt power radiating form it as he tried it out with careful swings with his one arm

"That was the blade I fought with in the war, you have developed into a fine warrior and I believe your ready to wild it." The elder said standing up.

Kraylos smiled at the elder with the same determine look." Don't worry , I wont let you down."

"I believe so now go and rest tomorrow is going to be a long day." The elder said with a smile appearing on his wrinkled breaded face.

"Alright ill see ya later pop." Kraylos said resting the sword on his shoulders in a casual way and left. The younger elf looked toward the older one.

"Do you believe the situation can be helped , I mean it could be to much for us to handle." The elf said doubtful

"You miss underestimate them Harlem. Kraylos may just be a human but he shows determination more than anyone I've come across over the year and Love disputing her heritage shows devotion to her beliefs and skill like no other as well… ho ho what a lovely couple they will be" The elder said with a laugh sitting back down.

" do you think that will be enough?" the elf named Harlem asked

"Whose to say were the only ones that are taking action on these happenings." The elder said wisely, Harlem sighed giving a respectful bow and walking out of the tent to see Kraylos training with a common soldier after skillfully beating him Kraylos returned the sword into his sheath.

Kraylos walked up to him and walked with Harlem, he smiled a said as he rolled his arm. " check me out, I still got it even with one arm, he he I'm kind of glade this arm wasn't injured, though its going to take time to adjust to."

"Kraylos…" Harlem began in a serious voice

"hmm what is it?" Kraylos asked noticing Harlem's demeanor

"Before you leave stop by our house, I know you , you wont prepare currently for a long journey." Harlem said, Kraylos laughed

"You worry to much bro, but ok after all I cant leave without saying goodbye to your little mini me's anyhow id catch hell when I come back." Kraylos said with a grin patting his brothers shoulder , Harlem couldn't help but mirror back the grin, this was his younger brother my not be by blood, but his brother none the less.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In a small home needing repair form yesterdays earthquake Kraylos slept soundly in a cot in his living room, since his stairs were destroyed so was his bedroom he slept in the most safest room in the house. The suns rays were beaming in form his shattered windows. His face began to crinkle as the light shun on his face disrupting his dream baring his face under the sheets, wanting to sleep at least a little longer. Suddenly the door of his home busted open and the patter of feet herded towards him and something began to jump on him casing him to grunt squinting his eyes open poking his head form his warmth for under the cover, two sets of big blue eyes smiled down at him. "Come on uncle Kraylos time daddy sent us to wake up!" the girl long blond haired set of blue eyes giggled happily causing Kraylos to groan.

" 5 more minutes." He said as he tried to bury his head back under the covers but the other girl that was identical but only with green hair pouted grabbing the cover tugging it, trying to get the older male up.

"come on you lazy bump, papa wants to see you now not later, you'll be late if you don't go now." She said with a judgment tone

Kraylos sighted sitting up looking at the twins under his bed head, he scratched his head as he yawned. He had changed cloths last night before he went to sleep, it was a button up shirt witch was unbutton at the time with and black lose pants "Alright, I'm up what dose he want?" he said drowsily

" you idiot you forgot , you going off to save the world and your already late, honestly I don't see why the elder has enough faith in you ." A voice echoed as footsteps entered the room. Kraylos smiled seeing the woman named Love that was at the meeting last night, she wore the same kimono though she was equipped with a shield on her arm and a small staff tied to her waist on the other side of her sword. She held her arms crossed looking down at him with a look of disapproving.

Kraylos lend back his smile turning into a smirk as he said." Well aren't you heading out as well, your late as well then, why is it, your waiting up on me?"

The woman snorted stepping to the side. " humph I told you that I don't need a injured human in my ranks."

"you say that but I don't think that's the reason , seems to me you want me to come along , though I understand I am an distraction to you." Kraylos said laying back showing off his chest faking a stretch of his body as he began to button his shirt the woman rolled her eyes as the two twins giggled looking back at Love

"you know its foolish to try and fight with just one arm when your not used to the style." The woman said not asking. As Kraylos stood stepping over to her with a grin. She was shocked when he poked her on the nose. " its nothing to complicated , I practiced a little last night and will on the road. So nothing to worry about."

" like I'm worried" she stepped back not like him very close to him.

Kraylos only flashed a smile looking down at her." Its pretty hard to believe that statement."

" why is that, I'm not?" Love asked

" why would you come here and lecture me about my skill, sounds like to me you want me to back down form my decision, and for why I wonder, is it that you care about me Love?" Kraylos said with a playful smirk on his face.

The way he said her name caused heat started to rise in her cheeks but why this stupid human, the idiot man that switching the meaning of her words to as if she cared for him, he was nothing but a immature man that caused her annoyance every time she is around him.

"D-Don't switch the meaning of my words to your liking!" she exclaimed angrily

"Alright kids lets go see your dad." Kraylos said with a laugh porously enoering the woman. The twins giggled as Love fumed.

" I'm heading out today so ill see you see me off alright." Kraylos said stepping past Love

she turned and yelled." like hell I will!"

" you will good." Kraylos said waving as he left

Love growled baring her teeth at the auburn haired man leave storming off as well. "That man really is stupid if he thinks I will." She mumbled.

Out side Harlem's home

" you should at least let me go with you to use healing arts when injured."Harlem offend as Kraylos placed his sword in a new sheath and a pack on his back.

" no your needed here more since you're the only Doctor here." Kraylos said declining the Elvin doctors' advice

"still you should have someone go with you, you never know what you may face."Harlem persisted

" isn't like I'm a kid , I can take care of myself worry wort." Kraylos teased resiveing a sigh of breath form his Elvin brother

"Alright isn't like I can change your mind."

"Please Uncie Kray don't go!" the blond haired twin winded as she togged on Kraylos's pants, he was leaving now that Harlem his Elvin brother gave him enough supplies to reach the next village.

" I'm sorry Kira I have to go, but don't worry ill be right back with souvenirs, I promise." Kraylos said kneeling down to the 5 year old blonde.

"Promise?" she sniffed

" I promise ." Kraylos answered

"Kraylos there is a village to the north, remember if you think you cant take a fight the best to do is run." Harlem advised.

" ok ok, well I'm leaving ." he said not wanting to be latten more my a known upcoming lecture form his older brother

"Kick the bad guys butt!" the green haired twin named Kisa declared waving both of her arms as her mother exclaimed a "Take care" picking up Kisa that twin also waving, there father

gave a small wave as well.

. Kraylos waved at the family as he walked off into the forest, he noticed a figure behind the home that resembled a kimono. "Alright I will see ya around," he yelled with a grin and walked off into the forest into the world unknown.

Authors notes: Don't worry everyone Lloyd and the gang will appear in the next chapter, thanks, hope you enjoyed , helpful criticism is appreciated


End file.
